


Love Potion

by FairyWeasel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward Eren Yeager, Awkward Levi, Grisha Yeager's Bad Parenting, Hogwarts-esque college, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Magic-Users, Nonbinary Hange Zoë, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Eren Yeager, POV First Person, POV Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Pining Levi, Possessive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Rating May Change, levi and eren are the same age
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 13:05:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5206946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyWeasel/pseuds/FairyWeasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After accidentally drinking a potent love potion, Levi is forced to isolate himself from other people for a week while the potion's effect wears off. While under it's effect, the first person he sees will be the last  and only person he will ever fall in love with. Will he be able to last the whole week in isolation when he's surrounded by idiots?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Potion

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second work on AO3 yay!  
> I still have more ideas that I want to work on, but I'm going to focus on Love Potion and Subway Stranger first.
> 
> My tumblr is [fairy-weasel](http://fairy-weasel.tumblr.com/) if anyone is interested. I'll be posting my fic on there as well at some point soon.
> 
> Enjoy (｡◕‿◕｡) <3

I was straining my feet, standing on the very tips of my toes to reach as high as I could without climbing onto the counter underneath the storage cabinets. The potion I was trying to reach was kept on the top two shelves of the cabinet, so of course I would have to climb up onto the fucking counter. There was no way I was going to find someone taller to ask for help. Fuck that.  


I gave up and sighed, finally resorting to using my arms to push myself up onto the counter. I had to kneel to keep my balance, but I was thankfully up high enough now to grab the closest potion on the second highest shelf. It was a focusing elixir; I needed it so I could cram for an important exam I had later today. I held it carefully in my hand as I lowered myself back down to the floor. There was no way in hell I was climbing back up on the counter top to grab another one because I slipped and sent this one crashing to the floor.  


I popped the cork out of the bottleneck and a pale pink smoke rose from the darker liquid within the glass. I held my breath; these potions tasted horrific even without the taste enhancement you get from your nose. I brought the opening to my lips and downed the entire flask in one go. Instead of the foul bite I was expecting, a light and almost undetectable flavor that I couldn’t place danced across my tongue. It didn’t even leave an aftertaste. There was definitely something wrong. The focusing elixirs were kept on the top two shelves, right? I dared to glance back up at the open cabinets, and saw the elixirs on the top two shelves were slightly different colors, but the difference was initially hard to see. The potion I had just gulped down was darker than the typical color of the focusing elixirs. Shit.  


This was bad. I immediately recognized what I had taken. I don’t know why I didn’t realize it earlier. Focusing elixirs don’t release smoke. But love potions do.

 

It was a long journey back to my dorm room, what with having to have my eyes fucking closed the entire way in case I saw someone. Luckily I came to the college potion storage often enough to know the route even without seeing, but I did run straight into a couple people. They undoubtedly gave me strange looks, but unless I wanted to spend the rest of my life pining and chasing after them, I would have to leave their reaction up to my imagination. Not like I cared how they reacted. I just had to focus on keeping my damn eyes closed.  


When I finally reached the safety of my room, I shut myself inside and locked the door. I also put a hex on the door; anyone who tried to open it would immediately be transported far away from my room. Not my worst hex, but at least it would keep everyone out. Some people, like my crazed “friend” Hanji for instance, had a knack for simply putting up with the worst of my hexes. I had once turned them completely inside out, and instead of being horrified and begging me to reverse it while promising to leave me alone, like most people would do, they had been fascinated and started poking around in their own innards. Suffice it to say, I never cast that hex again. It was far too messy.  


In addition to my transportation hex, I also summoned smoke letters to float outside of my door. I arranged them to read: KEEP OUT. Only an idiot would try and enter my room. In other words, I had to watch out for both Hanji and my roommate, a boy named Eren Jaeger. Even though he typically tried not to bother me, he was completely clueless and socially inept at times. Luckily I didn’t have to worry about him barging into our shared room because he had family business to attend to. He had left campus last week and wasn’t going to return until sometime next week. I had plenty of time for the potion to lose its potency before he came back.  


After I protected my room from intruders, I sat down at my desk and pulled out a piece of parchment paper. I smoothed out my quill with my fingertips as I removed it from its holder. I dipped the sharp tip ink into the inkwell at the right corner of my desk, and began to write on the parchment, explaining my situation to my professor. There was no way that I could take his exam later today. I blew lightly on the ink to dry it before I rolled it up into a scroll. I got up and opened the window on my side of the room before putting my fingers to my lips and whistling a low note, followed by too high notes. Almost as soon as I finished, a messenger falcon swooped in and grabbed the letter from my outstretch hand before taking flight once again. Somehow they always knew where to deliver letters without even being told.  


Now all I had to do was hole up in my room without seeing anyone for about five days, but I planned on hiding for a full week just to be on the safe side. There is not a single person that I knew that I would be okay with accidentally falling in love with. I just hoped that I would have enough food in my dorm to last me a full week. Maybe I could write to Petra or Erwin and tell one of them to bring me more if I ran out. I could wear a blindfold while they were here, and neither of them would try to get me to open my eyes. That could work. I’ll be fine. It’s just a week anyways.

I finished washing the small soup pot I had used for my dinner in the tiny sink that was included in the room’s kitchenette. So far, no one had bothered me, or even knocked. Things were going well. I had gotten a response from my professor; he understood my situation, but I would have to stay after class to make up the work I would miss during this week. Fucking annoying, but understandable.  


I went to the bathroom to take my nightly shower before bed. I wasn’t going to class tomorrow, so I sure as hell wasn’t going to stay up half the night perfecting my assignments. I turned on the water and let it heat up as I undressed. I didn’t want to think about my predicament any more than I had to, so I showered quickly and threw on a clean pair of boxers before crawling into bed.  
________________________________________

It was early in the morning when I finally got back from visiting my family after my grandfather’s funeral. I was glad that I was able to return to the dorm earlier than I had planned; I would much rather be stuck with my cold roommate than with my father. Grisha wanted me to be a doctor, like him, and instead of being happy for me like my mother was when we found out I had magic, he was disappointed in me. He always has been. And of course me coming out as gay a few years ago didn’t help anything.  


I struggled to carry my huge duffel bag up the narrow stairwell, but I made it eventually. When I got to my room, I saw that Levi had made an aggressive looking KEEP OUT sign. It wasn’t the first time I had found myself face to face with these smoke letters, so I simply sighed and waved my hand through them, effectively dispersing the smoke. Since he had the sign up, he had probably hexed the door as well. I mumbled the words I had overheard Levi use the last time he wanted to reverse the hex on the door. I just hoped that he had used the same spell as last time. I waved my hand again, mimicking what I had seen him do. Nothing happened, so I assumed that it worked. I would be pissed at him if I got teleported halfway across campus. To my luck, I performed the reversal spell correctly, as I stayed where I was when I grasped the doorknob. I swiftly unlocked it with my free hand and pushed my way into the room.  


The lights were out, and I thought it was strange for Levi to still be asleep. He normally woke up at the ungodly hour of five o’clock in the morning, and now it was past six. I crept into our room and made my way to my bed as quietly as I could. The last time I had woken Levi up when he had been sleeping wasn’t pretty. I slipped off my sneakers and dumped my bag at the foot of my bed, and was about to crawl into bed without even changing my clothes, when I heard Levi begin to shift. Shit, did I wake him up? I softly padded over to his bed to see if he was still asleep. Definitely not my best decision; I forgot that the floor was slightly creaky on his side of our room. He opened his eyes towards the ceiling, and I knew he was going to kill for waking him up, and being so close to him while he slept. It’s not like I watched him sleep, but I sure looked suspicious from my position two feet away from his bed.  


I watched him briefly rub the sleep from his eyes before he sat up and looked at me. He gave me a fleeting glare before his gaze softened with what looked like affection. What the fuck? I had never seen Levi look at anyone with anything less than a death glare. I didn’t have time to take in his strange expression before his eyes widened before rolling back into his head. Then he slumped backwards and hit his head on the headboard of his bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading Chapter 1! Slight cliffhanger, but I'm sure you all can guess what caused Levi's reaction ;)  
> As always I appreciate kudos and comments, hearing feedback from you guys really makes my day ヽ(´▽`)/
> 
> If anyone has any AU ideas or prompts, I'd love to hear them, I'm always looking for more ideas to write. If you'd like to share, comment or submit an ask to my tumblr if you'd prefer-- [fairy-weasel](http://fairy-weasel.tumblr.com/)  
> (also if someone could tell me how to embed a clickable link here that would be fantastic)
> 
> Have a lovely day!


End file.
